masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Leksykon: Technologia
= Podstawowa wersja gry = Biotyka thumb|right Biotyka to rzadko spotykana umiejętność manipulacji polem masy poprzez impulsy elektryczne wysyłane przez mózg. Intensywny trening oraz chirurgicznie zaimplementowane wzmacniacze są niezbędne, by biotycy mogli wytworzyć pole efektu masy dostatecznie potężne do praktycznego wykorzystania. Siła biotycznych umiejętności różni się znacznie w zależności od jednostki. Istnieją trzy gałęzie biotyki. TELEKINEZA wykorzystuje pola zmniejszające masę by umożliwić lewitację oraz wprawianie w ruch przedmiotów. Zwiększające masę POLA KINETYCZNE wykorzystywane są do blokowania lub przechwytywania obiektów. ZNIEKSZTAŁCENIE natomiast wykorzystuje szybko zmieniające się pola masy, by niszczyć obiekty. Większość organicznych gatunków potrafi stać się biotykami, jednak wiąże się z tym pewne ryzyko. Biotyka to wynik wystawienia płodu na działanie pierwiastka zero. Zwykle powoduje to śmiertelne nowotwory złośliwe, ale niekiedy pierwiastek reaguje z układem nerwowym płodu. Wzmacniacze biotyczne Biotycy manipulują polami efektu masy, korzystając z tuzinów węzłów pierwiastka zero rozmieszczonych w ich systemie nerwowym, które reagują na elektryczną stymulacje mózgu. Wzmacniacze pozwalają biotykom synchronizować węzły, dzięki czemu mogą tworzyć pola masy wystarczająco duże i silne, by były użyteczne. Wzmacniacze mogą ulepszać konkretną dyscyplinę bądź talent. Implant to chirurgicznie wszczepiany port interfejsu, do którego „podpina się” wzmacniacze. U ludzi implant umieszcza się zwykle przy podstawie czaszki, aby był do niego łatwy dostęp, chociaż użytkownik musi uważać, aby go nie skazić. Porty implantów służą wielu rodzajom wzmacniaczy, rynek modyfikacji i dodatków cały czas rośnie. Najwyższej jakości implanty i wzmacniacze wytwarzane są przez artystki asari, ale implanty L3 Przymierza, po raz pierwszy użyte w 2170 roku, są znaczącym krokiem naprzód. Komputery: Sztuczna inteligencja (SI) thumb|right Sztuczna inteligencja to świadomy system obliczeniowy, zdolny do samodzielnej nauki oraz podejmowania niezależnych decyzji. Stworzenie świadomej SI wymaga odpowiedniego kodu, powolnej i kosztownej edukacji oraz komputera kwantowego zwanego terminalem kontaktowym. SI nie może być przesyłana przez kanały powszechnej komunikacji lub też sieci komputerowe. Bez terminalu kontaktowego SI jest tylko zbiorem plików danych. Załadowanie plików do nowego terminalu kontaktowego spowoduje stworzenie nowej osobowości. Pewne różnice pomiędzy poszczególnymi komputerami kwantowymi generują nieprzewidywalne kompilacje danych. Historia gethów stanowi przestrogę przed zbuntowanymi SI. W przestrzeni Cytadeli, SI jest teoretycznie nielegalna. Istnieją grupy twierdzące, że SI to żyjące świadome byty. Uważają one, że samo sformułowanie „sztuczna forma życia” to przejaw swoistego rasizmu. Ich zdaniem poprawne określenie to „syntetyczna forma życia”. Komputery: Wirtualna inteligencja (WI) thumb|right Wirtualna inteligencja to zaawansowana forma interfejsu użytkownika. WI używają różnych metod symulacji neutralnej rozmowy. Interfejs głosowy i ograniczona osobowość to powszechnie przyjęte narzędzia. Chociaż WI potrafią przekonująco imitować istotę rozumną, nie są samo-świadome, nie uczą się i nie podejmują niezależnych działań. WI używane są jako systemy operacyjne w komercyjnych i domowych komputerach. Istnieją również agenci WI. Są to wyspecjalizowane programy. Niektóre służą jako sekretarki, filtrując połączenia i układając grafiki. Inne działają jako zaawansowane wyszukiwarki, przemierzające extranet w poszukiwaniu danych. Komercyjne WI w różnych wersjach osobowości można zakupić u sprzedawców oprogramowania. Hobbyści tworzą unikatowe WI wedle osobistych upodobań. Chociaż emulowanie żywych osób jest nielegalne, często rekonstruuje się ludzi sławnych lub postacie historyczne. Komunikacja Komunikacja w czasie rzeczywistym staje się możliwa dzięki sieciom drogich boi komunikacyjnych przekaźników masy, mogących łańcuchowo przekazywać dane dzięki laserom. Boje komunikacyjne ustawione są wedle wzorca rozchodzącego się od przekaźnika masy. Same boje to w rzeczywistości gromady prymitywnych, miniaturowych przekaźników masy. Każda boja połączona jest z drugą, odpowiadającą jej boją w sieci, tworząc tunel przestrzeni o niskiej zawartości masy. Wąskie lasery komunikacyjne przechodzą przez te „rury” przestrzeni nadświetlnej, umożliwiając praktycznie natychmiastową komunikację z każdym miejscem w sieci. Sieci łączą się ze sobą między regionami za pomocą laserów komunikacyjnych poprzez przekaźniki masy. Podczas korzystania z tego systemu jedynym opóźnieniem w komunikacji jest opóźnienie świetlne występujące pomiędzy źródłem lub adresatem a najbliższą boją. Jak długo obie strony pozostają w odległości połowy sekundy świetlnej od najbliższej boi (ok. 150 000 km), tak długo uzyskuje się efekt komunikacji w czasie rzeczywistym. Ponieważ boje znajdują się we wszystkich regionach, do których można podróżować, większość populacji korzysta z nielimitowanego dostępu do środków natychmiastowej komunikacji. Opóźnienie komunikacyjne dotyka tylko te statki, które znajdują się poza ustalonymi trasami kosmicznymi, w okolicach niezamieszkałych gigantów gazowych lub w innych nieskolonizowanych regionach. W czasie wojny, sieci boi komunikacyjnej stają się zwykle pierwszym celem ataków. Kiedy uda się przerwać sieć, informacje z odciętego systemu mogą wydostawać się przez kilka tygodni lub nawet lat. W systemach nieposiadających jeszcze sieci boi lub tam, gdzie sieć została zniszczona, wartka komunikacja oznacza przekazywanie informacji za pomocą szybkich statków kurierskich lub bezzałogowych sond informacyjnych. Tłumaczenia Ludzkość jest bardzo zróżnicowana pod względem językowym. Niektórzy posługują się hiszpańskim, inni mandaryńskim, arabskim, suahili itp. Obce rasy również posiadają zróżnicowane języki i dialekty. Większość istot zna tylko swój język ojczysty i polega na maszynach tłumaczących. Współczesne przenośne komputery pozwalają każdemu, kto tylko posiada kosztujący kilkaset kredytów sprzęt, na bezproblemowe tłumaczenie w czasie rzeczywistym każdego obcego języka. Jest to możliwe dzięki ręcznym komputerom, komputerom w ubraniu i biżuterii lub implantom podskórnym. Bez szybkich i dokładnych tłumaczeń kultura i handel w galaktyce nie mogłaby istnieć. Rząd zapewnia sponsorowane oprogramowanie, uaktualniane „w locie”, przez sieć extranet, często podczas odprawy celnej w portach kosmicznych. Nawet batarianie, którzy odizolowali się od społeczeństwa galaktyki prawie 20 lat temu, starają się zawsze mieć aktualne słowniki i reguły lingwistyczne, chociaż większość populacji uważa, że służą one wyłącznie do rozpowszechniania propagandy. Umiejętność porozumiewania się bez pomocy maszyn ciągle uważana jest za przejaw inteligencji i otwartości umysłu. Dzieci często uczą się języków obcych, a większość ras bez problemu posługuje się uproszczoną wersją sztucznego „języka handlu”. Niektóre gatunki zmuszone są polegać na mechanicznych tłumaczach w kontaktach z innymi mieszkańcami galaktyki. Hanarowie, dla przykładu, nie są w stanie wytworzyć dźwięków wydawanych przez inne rasy galaktyki, a inne rasy bez pomocy maszyn nie mogą porozumiewać się za pomocą bioluminescencji hanarów. Mechaniczne tłumaczenie nowo odkrytych lub mało znanych ras nie jest możliwe, dopóki lingwiści wystarczająco nie poznają ich języków. Zarządzanie Chociaż boje komunikacyjne umożliwiają natychmiastową transmisję, mają jednak ograniczoną przepustowość. Z racji tego, że tryliony użytkowników mogą w tym samym czasie próbować przepchnąć swoją wiadomość przez tę samą boję, dostęp do sieci wydziela się zgodnie ze stopniem zapotrzebowania. Rada Cytadeli i Widma mają absolutny priorytet i jeśli wykorzystują całą dostępną przepustowość, to wszyscy inni muszą poczekać. Rządy i struktury wojskowe są na następnym miejscu. W czasie wojny cywilna komunikacja może opóźnić się o kilka godzin lub nawet dni. Wywiad wojskowy przygląda się pingom w sieciach różnych systemów, chcąc przewidzieć, gdzie nastąpi skumulowanie wojsk przeciwnika. Poza rządami i strukturami wojskowymi, wysokie priorytety komunikacyjne sprzedaje się temu, kto daje najwięcej. Konglomeraty medialne, a w szczególności sieci zajmujące się dostarczaniem najświeższych wiadomości, kupują wysokie priorytety, by dotrzeć do swych widzów z jak najbardziej aktualnymi informacjami. Korporacje potrzebujące możliwości szybkiego przesyłania informacji i jak najszybszego otrzymywania odpowiedzi (na przykład instytucje finansowe i firmy inwestycyjne) również inwestują w priorytetowy dostęp znaczne sumy. Fundusze uzyskane ze sprzedaży priorytetowej przepustowości pożytkowane są na utrzymanie i rozbudowę infrastruktury komunikacyjnej. Chociaż każdemu posiadaczowi komputera zagwarantowano darmowy i nieograniczony dostęp do extranetu, zwykły użytkownik znajduje się na końcu kolejki dostępu do łącza. Korporacje zajmujące się odsprzedawaniem przepustowości korzystają z kapitału inwestycyjnego do nabywania bloków priorytetowego dostępu, a następnie oferują je klientom w ramach abonamentu. Kredyty Standardowe „kredyty” zostały ustalone przez Zunifikowany Akt Bankowy Cytadeli jako międzygwiezdna waluta handlowa. kurs kredytu jest kalkulowany w czasie rzeczywistym przez bank centralny, tak aby utrzymać przeciętną wartość wszystkich objętych nimi walut. Niektóre regionalne waluty warte są więcej niż kredyty, inne mniej. Waluta może zostać skradziona lub sfałszowana, więc elektroniczne transfery pieniężne są normą. Ważniejsze jednak jest to, że fizyczne transakcje są trudne do wytropienia, co umożliwia omijanie podatków oraz kupowanie nielegalnych towarów. Kiedy Przymierze przystąpiło do Cytadeli, skarbce narodowe zostały połączone z siecią kredytów. Człowiek posiadający konto bankowe, na którym znajdują się meksykańskie pesos, japońskie jeny lub indyjskie rupie może kupić dowolny przedmiot mający swą cenę w kredytach, po odpowiedniej cenie rynkowej. Wszystkie gospodarki uczestniczące w sieci kredytów muszą podawać ceny sprzedawanych towarów zarówno w lokalnej walucie, jak i w kredytach. Omni-klucz thumb|right Omni-klucz to ręczne narzędzie, które jest połączeniem komputera osobistego, zestawu narzędzi diagnostycznych oraz konstrukcyjnych. Omni-klucz jest wszechstronnym narzędziem, służącym do optymalizacji większości standardowego sprzętu, w tym broni i pancerzy. Moduł konstrukcyjny noże natychmiast złożyć małe trójwymiarowe przedmioty, składające się z odzyskanego tworzywa przemysłowego, ceramiki lub lekkich stopów. Umożliwia także przeprowadzenie napraw polowych, modyfikowanie większości przedmiotów oraz ponowne wykorzystanie odzyskanego sprzętu. Omni-klucze stanowią element wyposażenia zarówno żołnierzy, jak i kolonistów. Pierwiastek zero („piezo”) thumb|right Kiedy egzotyczna substancja, pierwiastek zero, zwanym również „piezo”, zostanie poddana działaniu prądu elektrycznego, emituje pola mrocznej energii, które zmienia masę wszystkich przedmiotów znajdujących się wewnątrz. Ten efekt masy wykorzystywany jest w rozmaity sposób, od generowania sztucznej grawitacji, do produkowania materiałów budowlanych. Najpowszechniej wykorzystywanym jest jednak podczas podróży z prędkością nadświetlną. Piezo wytrąca się w wyniku eksplozji supernowej. Materiał ten można z łatwością znaleźć na asteroidach, które dryfują wokół gwiazd neutronowych i pulsarów. Wydobycie piezo z asteroidów jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Kopalnie wymagają wykorzystywania zaawansowanej technologii oraz tarczy, której celem jest odbicie promieniowania ginącej gwiazdy. Tylko kilka największych korporacji może sobie pozwolić na poniesienie takich kosztów. Ludzkość odkryła rafinowany pierwiastek zero w proteańskiej stacji na Marsie. Dzięki temu ziemianie mogli zbudować pola efektu masy oraz opracować napęd nadświetlny. Pola efektu masy thumb|right Poddany napięciu, pierwiastek zero może w znacznym stopniu zwiększyć bądź zmniejszyć masę obiektów wokół. Dodatnie napięcie zwiększa masę obiektu, zaś ujemne zmniejsza. Im silniejsze napięcie tym większa różnica spadku bądź natężenia pola energii tworzącej efekt masy. W przestrzeni kosmicznej, pola niskiej wartości masy umożliwiają podróże z prędkością nadświetlną oraz niedrogi transport pomiędzy powierzchnią a orbitą. Wojsko powszechnie stosuje technologię efektu masy dla zwiększenia mobilności pojazdów szturmowych. Pola efektów masy są również niezbędne przy tworzeniu barier kinetycznych. Przekaźniki masy thumb|right Przekaźniki masy to zdobycz technologiczna protean. Żaden ze współczesnych gatunków nie zna ich konstrukcji dostatecznie dobrze. Te gigantyczne bramy generują korytarze o zerowej masie, umożliwiając natychmiastową podróż pomiędzy dwoma krańcowymi punktami, przedzielonymi latami bądź wiekami świetlnymi. Główne przekaźniki mogą przenieść statki o tysiące lat świetlnych, często z jednego krańca galaktyki na drugi. Jednak zmiana punktu docelowego jest niemożliwa. Drugorzędne wskaźniki mogą przenosić statki tylko o kilkaset lat świetlnych. Każdy przekaźnik może wysłać statek do dowolnego innego przekaźnika, znajdującego się w określonym zasięgu. Istnieje wiele uśpionych przekaźników. Pozostają one nieaktywne aż do chwili, gdy zostanie odnaleziony ich punkt docelowy. Zaawansowane cywilizacje z niechęcią patrzą na przypadkowe otwieranie przejść, które mogą doprowadzić do napotkania nowego, wrogiego gatunku. = Pinnacle Station = Prefabrykowane struktury Korporacje kolonizujące planety często korzystają z tzw. struktur prefabrykowanych, co pozwala im na szybkie i łatwe rozlokowywanie baz operacyjnych. Struktury te posiadają pełne wyposażenie kwater mieszkalnych oraz duże solaria przez które mieszkańcy mogą obserwować powierzchnię planety. Większość ludzkich kolonii posiada wsparcie wojska Przymierza, albo inną zakontraktowaną przez sponsora ochronę. Mimo to wielu cywilów woli trzymać mały zapas uzbrojenia w swoich domach. Jest to raczej środek ostateczny, aczkolwiek często krytyczny w przypadku powstrzymania ataku piratów do momentu przybycia posiłków. Stacja Szczyt Stacja Szczyt jest turiańską stacją kosmiczną, która została przebudowana na wojskowa stację treningową przez Radę. Goście stacji uczestniczą w seriach symulowanych starć konkurując między sobą w rankingach. Symulator walki Przy braku realistycznego terenu i sprzętu, organizacje wojskowe chętnie korzystają z symulatorów walki jako skutecznej metody trenowania żołnierzy w zróżnicowanym środowisku. Do stworzenia wizualnej reprezentacji przeciwników i innych obiektów wykorzystywane są projektory holograficzne. Natomiast bariery kinetyczne zapobiegają przenikaniu się uczestników treningu i obiektów wirtualnych. Poza tym również bariery kinetyczne odpowiedzialne są za symulowanie obrażeń i fal uderzeniowych wywoływanych przez uzbrojenie. Powszechnie znany jest fakt, że większość szkoleniowców wojskowych uważa, iż ból jest najlepszym nauczycielem. Mimo tego, wszystkie symulatory walki sponsorowane przez rząd muszą spełniać dyrektywy bardzo wymagających protokołów bezpieczeństwa, by nie dopuścić do jakichkolwiek poważnych obrażeń wśród uczestników treningu. = Arrival = Obiekt Rho Zespół naukowy dr Kenson skatalogował trzy najważniejsze odkrycia dotyczące artefaktu z asteroidy 157-Golgota. Po pierwsze, artefakt jest zespolony z jądrem asteroidy i posiada barierę ochronną podobną do biotycznego pola zastoju, ale o znacznie większej mocy. Daje mu ona niezwykłą odporność na zmiany struktury i uszkodzenia, uniemożliwiając pobór jakichkolwiek próbek do analizy nawet przy użyciu najwyższej klasy laserów. Po drugie, wnętrze artefaktu jest aktywne energetycznie i dysponuje kwantowym polem zastoju, dorównującym podobnym tworom w przekaźnikach masy. Również podobnie do nich aktywuje się w reakcji na czynniki zewnętrzne, pochłaniając wówczas niebywałe ilości energii. Zespół dr Kenson uważa, że jest ona czerpana wprost z ciemnej materii, nie wiadomo jednak, w jaki sposób. Trzecim faktem było odkrycie, że artefakt wysyła sygnały i informacje w wielu różnych formach. Jedna z nich, przypominająca kwantową komunikację stanu splątanego, łączy się z punktem na terytorium Żniwiarzy. Ponadto artefakt wysyła sygnały infradźwiękowe na częstotliwościach, które u ludzi wywołują poczucie grozy i lęk – co jest typowym symptomem indoktrynacji. Laboratoria Kenson pełne są urządzeń przeznaczonych do badania wszystkich tych sygnałów, w nadziei, że któryś z nich wskaże słaby punkt Żniwiarzy przed ich przybyciem. Przekaźnik masy Alfa Określenie wieku przekaźnika to niełatwe zadanie. Przekaźniki wytwarzają pole, które chroni je przed uszkodzeniami nawet na poziomie kwantowym, przez co pobranie próbek jest praktycznie niewykonalne. Mają też system cyklicznego czyszczenia, który usuwa z nich wszystko, co można by datować, jednak może on zostać zniszczony lub zatrzymany (tak jak w przypadku Przekaźnika Charona, który pokrył się lodem). Niedawno przełomu w tej dziedzinie dokonała dr Amanda Kenson, która wzbogaciła dotychczasowe metody o nową – badanie pyłu schwytanego w studnie grawitacyjne przekaźników. Poprzez analizę średniej prędkości polowej przekaźnika po orbicie oraz prędkości innych obiektów okrążających tę samą gwiazdę Kenson mogła ustalić daty, w których przekaźnik przechodził przez daną chmurę pyłu. Otrzymane wyniki wskazywały daty sięgające miliony lat wstecz, czyli poprzedzające protean. Ostatecznie Kenson ustaliła, źe najstarszy Przekaźnik, nazwany „Alfa”, znajduje się w przestrzeni batarian, orbituje wokół gwiazdy Bahak i dysponuje nieprzeciętnym zasięgiem i zakresem kąta wystrzału. Alfa przekazuje masę na taką odległość, jak wszystkie inne przekaźniki, ale wystarczy przestawić kilka parametrów, a pochłaniałby znacznie większe ilości ciemnej energii, zaś jego potencjał i zasięg wzrósłby szesnastokrotnie, pozwalając na bezpośrednie połączenie nawet z odległą Cytadelą. Władze Hegemonii trzymają ten fakt w tajemnicy, w obawie, że rasy Cytadeli mogłyby uznać otwarcie nowej, krótkiej trasy na ich obszar za działania wojenne. Nie trzeba chyba tłumaczyć, że Żniwiarze takich obaw nie mają. = Kasumi: Skradzione wspomnienia = Greyboksy Mnemoniczny stymulator nerwowy pamięci, zwany również grayboksem, to wszczepiane w mózg urządzenie służące do wspomagania i wzmacniania pamięci. Pierwotnie skonstruowane, by opóźniać rozwój choroby Alzheimera, grayboksy pomagają ciałom migdałowatym mózgu dzielić przychodzące bodźce na rozpoznawalne fragmenty scalane z pamięcią. Każdemu wspomnieniu przydzielany jest kształt lub uczucie z innych wspomnień, przez co pojęcia łączą się w większy blok, który łatwiej sobie przypomnieć. Gdy w roku 2140 firma Synthetic Insights wypuściła grayboksy na rynek, uznano je za osiągnięcie, które umożliwi ludziom zrównanie się z salarianami, mającymi przewagę dzięki naturalnej pamięci eidetycznej. Ponieważ jednak procedura wszczepiania grayboksu wymaga nieodwracalnego przejęcia przez urządzenie funkcji mózgu, błędy oprogramowania lub próby usunięcia grayboksu w celach konserwacyjnych mogłyby doprowadzić do uszkodzenia mózgu uniemożliwiającego samodzielne życie. Dlatego też grayboksy wkrótce stały się narzędziem wyłącznie dla osób potrzebujących fotograficznej pamięci, na przykład badaczy lub szpiegów. W roku 2175 Przymierze Układów zakazało sprzedaży i wszczepiania grayboksów w następstwie sprawy Abrahama Rumoia, pracownika Agencji Wywiadu Przymierza. Podejrzewano, że Rumoi to w rzeczywistości zawodowy oszust i złodziej Keiji Okuda, który uzyskał dostęp do tajnych danych i zajmował się ich sprzedażą. Prokuratorzy nie mogli jednak użyć jego wspomaganej pamięci jako dowodu w sprawie, ponieważ system prawny Przymierza uniemożliwia świadczenie przeciwko sobie (w nawiązaniu do piątej poprawki do starej konstytucji USA). Wkrótce po zakończeniu procesu Rumoi zniknął, co nasiliło jeszcze podejrzenia, że faktycznie był to Okuda i że utrzymywał się z przestępstwa. Dostęp do grayboksu nie umieszczonego w ludzkiej głowie zwykle uzyskuje się za pomocą specjalnego czytnika. Niemal zawsze potrzebny jest osobny klucz deszyfrujący, ponieważ wszyscy użytkownicy posiadający dane na tyle ważne, by potrzebny był im graybox, instalują w nim własny mechanizm szyfrowania. Kassa Fabrications: Szarańcza „Z tej broni zabito dwóch prezydentów” – tak na kartach historii zapisał się pistolet maszynowy Kassa Fabrications Model 12 Szarańcza. Skonstruowano go dla Przymierza Układów, które potrzebowało lekkiej broni na planety o dużej grawitacji. Szarańcza miała pokonywać ograniczenia tradycyjnych pistoletów maszynowych w walce na dłuższy dystans. Ponieważ nowoczesna broń osiągnęła już kraniec możliwości pod względem prędkości wylotowej pocisku, konstruktorzy Szarańczy postanowili skupić się na zwiększeniu celności poprzez zmniejszenie odrzutu broni. Stworzyli wewnętrzne „pływające łoże”, które pochłania odrzut broni i minimalizuje ruch samego korpusu. Lufa, magazynek, komora i mechanizm poruszają się w takim właśnie łożu, pochłaniającym wstrząsy za pomocą sprężyn i buforów. Uzyskana w ten sposób stabilność umożliwia użycie oprogramowania do autonamierzania, zwykle spotykanego jedynie w broni wyborowej. Szarańcza udowodniła swoją zabójczą skuteczność przeciwko osłoniętym celom. W roku 2176 urzędnik patentowy ze stanu Virginia Michael Moser Lang przyszedł z Szarańczą ukrytą w naramiennej kamerze wideo na sesję zdjęciową prezydenta Zjednoczonych Stanów Ameryki Północnej Enrique Aguilara z premierem Chińskiej Federacji Ludowej Ying Xiongiem. Z odległości około 25 metrów Lang pierwszą serią przebił bariery kinetyczne osłaniające podium, a kiedy Xiong bohatersko rzucił się na Aguilara, by usunąć go z linii strzału, kolejne serie z broni Langa przeszyły na wylot ciało premiera i śmiertelnie zraniły obu mężczyzn. Skrzynka w kolekcji Donovana Hocka zawiera zabytkowy egzemplarz Szarańczy z rękojeścią wykładaną kością słoniową, zmodyfikowany do korzystania z pochłaniaczy ciepła. W zestawie znajduje się przenośny dysk, zawierający specyfikacje do wytwarzania kopii broni w omni-kluczu. Szybka wizyta w extranecie ujawnia, że broń Hocka ma ten sam numer seryjny co egzemplarz Langa. Jeśli to podróbka, wykonano ją znakomicie. Pani Wolność W ciągu 210 lat swojego istnienia Statua Wolności była obiektem wielu ataków terrorystycznych, ale w roku 2096 grupa o nazwie „Swobody Ponad Wszystko” ostatecznie zburzyła statuę. W związku z protestem przeciwko wcieleniu Kanady i Meksyku do Zjednoczonych Stanów Ameryki Północnej, nowojorski oddział „Swobód Ponad Wszystko” potrzebował symbolu pokazującego, że grupa jest gotowa odłączyć się w razie potrzeby od powstałej w ten sposób unii. 1 listopada we wczesnych godzinach rannych członkowie grupy przemycili broń ręczną i 15,5 tony materiałów wybuchowych na Wyspę Wolności. Po obezwładnieniu strażników podłożyli przy podstawie materiały wybuchowe i zdetonowali je o godzinie 7.37. Statua runęła na ziemię w kawałkach, przypadkowo zabijając czterech członków „Swobód Ponad Wszystko”. Pozostałych członków oddziału zatrzymano po długim pościgu, ale dzieło zniszczenia zostało dokonane. Oburzenie na secesjonistów podsyciło zarzewia Drugiej Amerykańskiej Wojny Secesyjnej. 4 listopada prezydent Kaitlin Cheung podpisała prezydencki dekret o odbudowie statuy. Ze zniszczonego monumentu odzyskano i wykorzystano przy budowie około jednej dziesiątej stalowych belek i miedzianego pokrycia. Głowę oryginalnej wersji wystawiono na pokaz w Narodowym Muzeum Historii Ameryki w Waszyngtonie. Pozostała tam przez dwa lata, do czasu bitwy o Waszyngton. Podczas ciężkiego ostrzału artyleryjskiego ze strony secesjonistów głowa zniknęła. Nową statuę ukończono w roku 2101, a los oryginalnych elementów był już jedynie pożywką dla spekulacji i szmatławych powieści. Zainteresowanie wzrosło na krótko w roku 2159, kiedy to pojawiły się zdjęcia głowy w ładowni jakiegoś gwiezdnego transportowca, ale do tego czasu uwaga ludzkich mediów skoncentrowała się na przyszłości. W obliczu ekspansji ludzkości na tysiące nowych planet statua, nazywana „Wolnością Opromieniającą Świat”, była już tylko nieistotną osobliwością. en:Codex/Technology Kategoria:Leksykon